


Однострочники 20.30 Моя прелессть!

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, beast!Dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Дина накрыло проклятьем, он носится с Сэмом как с драгоценностью и пугает вожделеющим шипением: "Моя прелесссть!"





	Однострочники 20.30 Моя прелессть!

Пока не истёк месяц, Сэм заработал им почти сорок тыщ баксов. Дин с недоверием пощупал пачку:

\- Настоящие?

\- Зуб даю, - оскалился Сэм. - И это я немного отложил на будущее. Знаешь, я тут привык немного к удобствам, давай пока не будем сильно ужиматься на мотелях? Хочу душ нормальный, кровати. Может, вонь от твоей чешуи всё-таки вымоется с волос!

От затрещины увернулся и раскалываться - где заработал и как прятал двухметровую клыкастую ящерицу - не стал. Дин измучился подозрениями. Он перебрал версии от богатых любовников с частными зоопарками (и скрежетал зубами при этом не хуже варана), до найденного с помощью обострённого нюха рептилии клада. Постепенно расслабился - Сэм был здоров, любвеобилен и покладист на удивление, а качественные кровати, что ни говори, способствуют снятию стресса, даже если этот стресс был от потери памяти при превращении в подобие крокодила.

Прозрение застигло случайно. Дин всего лишь хотел глянуть, что в порно свежего появилось. А выскочила реклама: "Фурор! Лучшее представление последних лет! До Лемюэля Вестгестера никому не удавалось!" С цирковой афиши таращился Сэм. Разрисованный блёстками, обтянутый в синее как супермен. Раздобыть видео оказалось на удивление легко.

***

Когда мелкий вернулся, сразу понял - засада.

\- Ты же боишься клоунов.

\- Они тебя боялись сильнее.

\- Почему в помощниках не девчонки? Выбрал бы погрудастее. Денег зажал?

Сэм смущённо потупился. На экране снова закрутился повтор - гигантский варан отгонял от Сэма ассистентов, не давал даже пальцем коснуться. А стоило оступиться и хлопнуться на песок - навалился сверху, приобнял когтистыми лапами и зашипел, внятно выговаривая слова:

\- Пошли все вон! Не дам. Моё. Моя прелес-с-сть! - зал на заднем плане прорвало дружным восторженным вздохом.

\- Девчонок ты сразу жрал, Отелло, - Сэм выключил ноут и поволок Дина в спальню. - Я, честно, хотел тебя только спрятать, а потом понеслось.

Обижаться на него бесполезно, можно только отомстить:

\- Костюм, надеюсь, не выкинул. Лосины тебе идут.


End file.
